The present invention relates to an imaging unit and in particular to an imaging unit for a projection engine or the like.
Imaging units, in particular in projection engines or projection systems, use imager devices or image generating devices for producing partial images for a image to be reproduced. After generation of the partial images light quantities thereof are subjected to a superposition to arrive at reproduced images which is representative for the image to be introduced. Generally, for supplying the image generating devices or means with light, light of a base spectrum for instance, essentially white light, is generated or received and then split up into different spectral components each of which being provided for a distinct image generating means.